La Guerre
by Souafle
Summary: "La guerre est un jeu, dresse bien tes pions et tu gagneras." Théodore Nott
1. Chapter 1

Souafle de retour :D

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à la superbe, l'unique J.K Rowling

J'espère que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire :)

**6 ANS DE GUERRE : 6 MAI 2004**

Le salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd était plongé dans un noir d'encre, pas une lumière ne perçait l'obscurité, aucune lueur ne laissait paraître la moindre forme. Un tic-tac assourdissant, provenant de l'illustre horloge de la famille Black, battait la mesure tranquillement, tandis qu'un souffle régulier dérangeait le chant du temps qui passait. C'était une respiration calme, à l'instar des secondes qui s'écoulaient, profonde mais pleine de quiétude. Un presque imperceptible craquement retentit doucement, brisant l'imparfait silence de la nuit. Le souffle se fit plus heurté, moins naturel et se teinta d'une angoisse sourde. Deux autres bruits raisonnèrent à un intervalle très restreint, cette fois-ci nets et distinctifs, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait puis qui se fermait.

« Lumos » chuchota une voix éraillée légèrement tremblante.

L'obscurité disparut et la nuit s'inclina laissant apparaître le visage tiré par le stress d'Hermione Granger. Sa baguette brandie vers l'avant, le bras droit tendu à l'extrême et les yeux exorbités guettant le moindre mouvement, elle se redressa et abandonna le canapé usé du salon qui avait accueillit son sommeil quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle écarta d'un geste rapide de la main gauche quelques mèches de cheveux tombés sur son visage et, sur la pointe des pieds, se rapprocha de la source de son inquiétude, la porte d'entrée. Son cœur cognait extrêmement fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers de la demeure, la peur vrillait son cerveau d'un son strident et désagréable. Bien sûr, elle se savait complètement ridicule, elle était censée être en sécurité dans le QG de l'Ordre mais son instinct depuis maintenant six longues années ne lui criait que « attention danger. ».

De loin, elle aperçut la poignet étincelante d'argent en forme de serpent qui habillait la vielle porte délabrée et éraflée de la maison et se mit à fixer l'ornement sans ciller. Pétrifiée et certaine que son imagination ne lui avait pas joué un tour, son regard effleura le papier peint presque entièrement décollé qui recouvrait à peine les murs et se posa sur Mrs Black, assoupie dans son portrait. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au lustre et au candélabre tout deux en forme de serpent du rez-de-chaussée, vérifiant ainsi qu'ils étaient toujours à leur place, puis, avisa les lampes à gaz éteintes comme si elles pourraient lui livrer un quelconque secret. La jeune femme recula, et, sans faire exprès, renversa le parapluie en forme de troll qui traînait dans le hall depuis des lustres.

« Fais attention Granger. »

Hermione sursauta, fit un énorme bond en arrière la main plaquée contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler et donc de réveiller la folle du tableau. Soulagée, elle soupira doucement et lança un regard furibond à Drago Malefoy, qui, le regard froid mais le sourire franche, se tenait devant elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. D'un geste équivoque de la main, elle lui fit signe de la suivre et se rendit dans la cuisine située au sous-sol. Elle alluma la lumière et la pièce aux épais murs en pierre s'illumina, éclairant l'immense table débarrassée et dénudée de toute fioriture. Seul un minuscule bouquet de roses jaunes trônait au milieu, égayant quelque peu la sombre ambiance qui régnait en maître dans tout le Square. La brune fouilla à la moldu dans l'un des placards et en ressortit deux tasses, l'une bleue l'autre rouge et tendit la rouge à Malefoy non sans une œillade narquoise. Elle fit léviter une tellière restée dans un coin, aux accents féeriques comme tout droit sortie d'Alice aux pays des merveilles et versa un peu de thé dans le mug du jeune homme puis dans le sien. Enfin, son visage reflétant l'état d'extrême fatigue dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle s'écroula sur une chaise assez bancale, épuisée.

« Tu es rentrée » constata-t-elle avec une ironie évidente. Elle souffla légèrement sur son breuvage et eut une esquisse de sourire. Elle rajouta après avoir bu une longue gorgée : « Tu aimes jouer les disparus. »

Drago ne répondit pas immédiatement et se contentât d'imiter l'ancienne Gryffondore. Il tira une chaise vers lui et s'y assit avec tout de même un peu plus de grâce qu'Hermione. Il fit craquer son cou endolori, posa ses mains à plat sur ses genoux puis se pencha vers l'avant. Ses doigts s'agitèrent et il se mit à gratter nerveusement le tissu de son pantalon de toile beige. Le regard que lui lança la sorcière en face de lui le fit sourire et il stoppa son geste, conscient qu'à cette heure-ci, il était déconseillé d'embêter le bras droit du survivant. Le blond se redressa alors, tapota sa hanche droite, prit une grande inspiration et finalement planta ses orbes métalliques dans ceux orangés de sa coéquipière.

Il se racla la gorge et dit : « J'ai eu pas mal de problème pour cette mission. » Sa voix était rauque et basse, semblant harassée par le poids des années. « Les vampires sont difficiles à convaincre. Ils ont gardé Théo, j'ai de la chance d'être là. »

La tasse bleue d'Hermione se fracassa contre la table et fit trembler le bouquet de fleurs.

Drago continua, le même trémolo traînant dans la voix « Mais tu m'as manqué Granger, c'était assez mort là-bas. »

« Tu n'as pas trouvé chaussure à ton pied chez les cadavres ? » Ironisa la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle tapait cependant nerveusement la mesure de la pointe de son pied droit.

« Le surgelé c'est pour les moldus » affirma Drago avec un sérieux qui la désarma profondément.

Hermione sourit et elle se remémora momentanément l'ancien Drago, qui, des années auparavant lui tapait sur les nerfs avec ses réflexions racistes et son hideuse personnalité. Les temps avaient changé et pourtant elle se souvenait encore de son grand retour au Square en tant que membre de l'Ordre officiel. Il avait bossé quatre ans dans l'ombre comme agent double, aidant l'Ordre à déjouer les plans les plus complexes de Voldemort, s'était fait capturé par les mangemorts pour haute trahison et enfin avait rejoint les Phoenix il y a deux ans de cela non sans quelques réticences. Elle se souvenait encore de l'injustice dont avait fait preuve Ron contre Drago alors que celui-ci œuvrait pour leur bien depuis longtemps. Elle s'en souvenait comme si tout s'était déroulé hier. Et aujourd'hui, elle était fière de cet homme, droit, juste qui se battait ,comme elle, pour ses convictions. Leur amitié avait mit du temps à s'installer et leur relation avait toujours été un puits sans fond de problèmes. Jamais ils n'avaient été tranquilles et cette chose entre eux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas expliquer les bouffait de plus en plus, réduisant à néant le peu de retenue qu'ils essayaient de se donner. Il y a quatre ans encore, jamais elle n'aurait envisagé avoir une relation avec lui, maintenant tout était plus compliqué. En à peine un an, il avait renversé tout sur son passage, commençant par sa raison, balayant son cœur d'un vent dévastateur.

Les lèvres du jeune homme était un appel à la luxure et Hermione luttait pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras, l'embrasser et reprendre là où tout s'était arrêté. Reprendre cette passion malsaine, ce jeu des corps, cette envolée de sensations. Mais quelque chose la bloquait. Et lui aussi. Ils savaient. C'était impossible de continuer, « nous » sonnait comme un sacrilège. Passer le cap de la stabilité les effrayait. Alors quand la peur prend le pas sur les sentiments ? Que faut-il faire à part abandonner ?

**4 ANS DE GUERRE : 17 JUILLET 2002**

_**Découragement, misère, désespoir.**_

_**Douleur, agonie, mort.**_

_**Gémissements, cris, hurlements.**_

_**La Guerre n'a apporté rien de bon ; n'a épargné personne.**_

_Bordel ma tête._

_**4ans...**_

_**C'est déjà bien trop long.**_

_**Et pourtant ça ne fait que commencer.**_

_**Aux armes sorciers !**_

_**Il faut se battre.**_

_Il faut que je me relève, allez ! Putain allez !_

_**Chacun son camp.**_

_**Chacun ses convictions.**_

_**Un seul but.**_

_**La victoire.**_

_**Ne baisse jamais les bras sorcier.**_

_**Jamais.**_

_Encore un effort, ou peut-être deux...Non plus que ça. Beaucoup plus._

_**Plus personne ne vit.**_

_**Tout le monde survit.**_

_**C'est si triste.**_

_**Si réel.**_

Poussée par ses encouragements intérieurs Hermione se leva difficilement, une douleur lancinante vrillant sa tête, et secoua ses cheveux bouclés noircis par la saleté. Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de ses lèvres desséchées par le froid polaire de la prison dévastée. Une étrange fumée se déplaçait presque au ralentit dans le corridor rendant l'atmosphère encore plus froide, plus effrayante. Des pierres de tailles diverses jonchaient le sol, enduites de sang poisseux et une multitude d'insectes ,plus écœurants les uns que les autres, s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un cadavre de mangemort prêt à le dévorer entièrement. Tout ceci la fatiguait grandement. Elle n'en pouvait plus de lutter, de voir tant d'atrocités. Mais elle n'avais pas le choix.

Elle chercha sa baguette du regard, un regard assombri par la brutalité et la cruauté de la Guerre, puis la repéra à quelques mètres de là, dépassant de dessous un morceau de pierre. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa mâchoire se contracta et elle supplia le ciel pour que son unique arme ne soit pas brisée.

« Pitié, tout sauf ça » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque et légèrement éraillée.

La sorcière souleva la pierre du bout du pied et rejeta sa tête en arrière, soulagée. Elle se baissa afin de récupérer son bien.

« Avada... »

Le cœur battant elle referma les yeux, cette fois-ci attendant la sentence. Elle était bien trop mal en point pour riposter et sa blessure à l'abdomen la tiraillait de plus en plus. Cependant rien ne vint. La jeune femme se retourna, curieuse de voir ce qui avait pu stopper le mangemort. Il était là, dépassant l'asservi d'une bonne tête, son pantalon troué, son t-shirt en lambeau.

« Ron » chuchota-t-elle en reconnaissant le rouquin qui retirait un poignard de la poitrine de son ennemi, le laissant s'affaler par terre, dans une position des plus ridicule. « Merlin, merci »

La Guerre avait laissé des traces, autant physiques que mentales et le jeune homme ne faisait pas exception. L'adolescent bancal, maladroit et maigrichon avait laissé place à un homme fort à la carrure imposante et aux muscles saillants. Son visage recouvert de fines cicatrices inspiré le respect mais ses yeux bleus au combien enfantin était là pour rappeler son jeune âge. Ses cheveux longs ,ramassés en une queue de cheval serrée, étaient aussi sales que ceux d'Hermione et si elle ne le connaissait pas autant, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas reconnu.

Il prit la jeune femme qui s'était précipitée vers lui dans ses bras et lui plaqua un bisous sonore sur la joue, heureux de la retrouver « Tu as eu de la chance Herm' tu sais ça ? Ce bâtard était à deux doigts de te tuer »

« Je sais. Tu n'as plus ta baguette ? »

« Putain, non. Elle s'est brisée, je l'ai jeté. Toute façon c'était même pas la mienne ».

Hermione se défit de l'étreinte de son ami et ramassa la baguette de l'homme qu'il avait tué et la lui tendit. Il s'en empara non sans une grimace de dégoût qui fit rire l'ancienne Gryffondore. Il n'y avait que lui pour réussir à l'amuser dans de telles situations.

« La mission est un véritable fiasco » continua Ron en forçant la jeune femme à avancer. « Les renforts sont coincés aux portes d'Azkaban et le prisonnier que je devais libérer est mort. Avant toi et l'autre ordure je n'avais croisé personne depuis dix bonnes minutes »

La brune secoua la tête d'un air affligé, cela ne la touchait presque plus, elle avait l'habitude maintenant. Tous les jours elle apprenait une nouvelle mort si ce n'est plusieurs mais elle ne s'y attardait plus. Cet autre aspect d'elle-même, qui s'était aussi développé chez le reste de l'Ordre au cours de ces quatre dernières années, la terrifiait. Ils étaient tous victime d'une totale déshumanisation et étaient devenus de véritables tueurs. Démembrer, faire souffrir une tiers personne afin de se rapprocher le plus possible de la victoire, bien qu'encore lointaine, était devenue nécessaire. Tuer quelqu'un de l'autre camp même si il ne présentait pas un danger immédiat semblait totalement normal. Rogue les avait pourtant prévenu la mort, la souffrance, ils allaient s'en accoutumer. Ça n'avait pas manqué et cette expression il y a peu si détestée avait refait surface comme une évidence s'échappant de la bouche des plus humbles « Pour le plus grand bien »

« Mon prisonnier se trouve dans l'aile Ouest un étage plus haut » informa-t-elle tous ses sens en éveils à la recherche de la moindre chose suspecte. « Je le trouve et on se tire, ce sont les ordres de... »

« Oui je sais de qui viennent les ordres, je viens t'aider puisque le mien a expiré et je me casse avec toi. Plus vite on finit notre mission, plus vite les renforts pourront s'en aller »

_**BOUM**_

_**Deux chefs**_

_**Deux camps**_

Une explosion fit de nouveau trembler les murs de la prison obligeant les deux coéquipiers à se tenir l'un à l'autre. Une nuée de poussière s'éleva dans l'atmosphère et les aveugla momentanément . Cette fois-ci Hermione ne tomba pas car elle s'accrocha de toute ses forces à son ami de toujours et garda donc sa baguette bien au chaud dans sa main. Elle ne devait pas faire la même erreur deux fois de suite. Ron avait raison elle avait eu de la chance, or la chance se faisait de plus en plus rare. Et avoir l'espoir d'être sauvé par le hasard ne pardonnait pas et pouvait être mortel.

« Dépêchons-nous » s'écria-t-elle en évitant de justesse un pan de mur qui s'écroula dans un vacarme terrible.

Les silhouettes d'une dizaine de mangemorts se dessinèrent alors au loin et le cœur de la lionne rata un battement, ils ne les avaient pas vu. Elle saisit la main de Ron et malgré sa blessure qu'elle devinait ré-ouverte, se mit à courir le plus vite possible puis bifurqua dans un couloir étroit. En passant devant une cellule dont la porte avait été forcée, ils eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir Dean transplaner avec son prisonnier.

« Où sont ces putains d'escaliers !? » jura Ron essoufflé par sa course. « J'ai pas étudié les plans de cet étage moi ! »

« C'est pas loin, cours plus vite ! » dit Hermione. « Harry sera furax. »

« Pour l'instant on s'en fou d'Harry ! C'est bien le cadet de nos...Enfin les escaliers ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers presque à quatre pattes, éreintés par leur course effrénée et ralentirent le pas pour finir par complètement s'arrêter. Ron se tourna vers la jeune femme qui regardait devant elle et leva un sourcil.

«C'est quoi le numéro de la cellule? » demanda-t-il la panique le submergeant soudainement.

Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et la fit glisser le long de son cou .« Merde, merde putain »

« Hermione bordel ! » s'emporta Ron excédé.

« 320, le numéro c'est 320 »

« Demi-tour »

Hermione s'en voulait atrocement, pour elle il était logique que les cellules commençant au numéro 300 se trouvait au troisième étage, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier quels étaient les numéros au deuxième étage. Ils refirent donc le chemin inverse cette fois-ci en regardant bien le numéro de chaque cellule. La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de flancher, c'était interdit. Chaque minute comptait et perdre du temps pouvait leur être fatal. Un cri déchirant retentit alors dans l'exigu couloir dans lequel ils couraient se répercutant sur les murs de pierre dans un écho infini. Le sang de l'ancienne rouge et or se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était elle qui avait hurlé après être tombée à genoux sur un amas de pierre maintenant taché de son sang.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Elle entendit à peine le corps du mangemort se fracassait à terre bien trop accaparé par le trou béant qui s'était formé en plein milieu de sa cuisse suite au sortilège informulé que ce dernier avait lancé.

Le sang se mit à pulsait dans son cerveau et bientôt elle ne put sentir que la douleur déchirante. Elle avait l'impression de se faire littéralement déchiqueter, écarteler, c'était une pure torture. « Merlin Ron fais quelque chose ! » hurla-t-elle tout en basculant vers l'avant.

_J'ai mal bordel, arrêtez ça c'est insupportable ! Insupportable ! STOP !_

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla près de son amie et la tourna sur le dos. Elle perdait son sang à une vitesse bien trop inquiétante, il fallait qu'il agisse vite ou sinon il la perdrait pour de bon. Il referma la blessure d'un coup de baguette puis fouilla énergiquement dans ses poches.

« Pourvu qu'elle y soit encore ! » dit-il.

Il finit par trouver l'objet de ces désirs et ouvrit la petite fiole avec ses dents.

« Allez Hermione bois-ça ! »

Il fit glisser le liquide jaune entre les lèvres de la rouge et or et la força à avaler priant pour que la potion de régénération du sang fonctionne. Jamais encore il n'avait eu aussi peur sur le champ de bataille, ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui était à deux doigt de mourir devant ses yeux ! C'était sa meilleure amie, il n'avait tout bonnement pas le droit de perdre son sang froid sinon elle disparaîtrait pour toujours.

Sa peau devenue blanchâtre reprit rapidement des couleurs et il soupira de soulagement heureux de voir qu'elle était maintenant hors de danger, du moins pour l'instant.

Après un minute à peine Hermione se releva non sans l'aide de son ami et fit glisser sa main dans la sienne .« Merci Ron, encore une fois » fit-elle en lui souriant faiblement.

« Tu me remercieras plus tard, la cellule est juste là, regarde. »

Elle tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur une porte entrebâillée non loin sur laquelle le numéro « 320 » y était marquée.

« On nous a devancé je crois » marmonna Hermione en s'approchant doucement de la cellule sa baguette brandie vers l'avant.

« C'est peut-être un piège fais attention » dit Ron qui fermait la marche à l'affût du moindre danger. « J'ai déjà faillit te perdre il y a moins de deux minutes, je ne veux pas revivre ça »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel puis d'un sort informulé fit pivoter entièrement la lourde porte en fer. Il y avait effectivement une intruse dans la cellule, penchée sur le corps inanimé du prisonnier qu'Hermione avait en charge. Elle était reconnaissable entre mille avec ses cheveux cours d'un rose poudrée et son visage en forme de cœur dégoulinant de sueur.

« Tonks ! Que fais-tu là ? » s'écria Ron visiblement surpris de la voir.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis, soudainement se précipita vers elle, la saisit par le coup, la plaqua contre le mur et planta sa baguette dans le coup de la métamorphomage. Hermione ne broncha pas.

« Quel couleur ont pris les cheveux de Teddy à sa naissance, répond ! »

« Bleus ! Ils sont devenus bleus ! » répondit Tonks dont le teint virait déjà au rouge écrevisse.

Ron la lâcha et elle s'écroula par terre la respiration heurtée. Le rouquin était connu pour son sens aigu de la paranoïa et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'attaquait ainsi de peur d'avoir affaire à un mangemort. Ces 4 dernières années l'avait rendu plus dur, plus fort et ,Tonks se désolait à le penser, plus cruel. Heureusement cette cruauté n'était que réservée aux ennemis de l'Ordre mais voir un si jeune garçon faire preuve d'une telle violence l'impressionnait toujours. Et cela dans le mauvais sens. Ces méthodes bien que peu orthodoxes avaient néanmoins fait leurs preuves et c'est pour cela que personne ne s'en plaignait à part peut-être Hermione qui était la seule avec Ginny à réussir à le faire revenir dans le droit chemin quand lui ou Harry débordaient trop.

« Ton prisonnier est mort. » devina sans peine Hermione tout en aidant la jeune maman à se relever.

Tonks hocha la tête « Plus mort que mort, paix à son âme »

Elle avait la charge d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année autrefois étudiant à Dumstrang qui avait été enfermée pour avoir avoir refusé de collaborer avec les mangemorts. En soit ce n'était pas une grande perte, mais, même si elle ne le montrait pas, la vue du cadavre qui était restée dans sa cellule quelques étages plus haut lui avait retourné l'estomac. Ce genre de barbarie...Elle ne s'y ferait jamais. Hélas c'était bien la seule à ressentir ce genre de choses.

Elle se tourna vers Ron qui observait ses chaussures et dont les doigts s'agitaient avec impatience. « Chourave aussi est morte, puisque tu es là »

« En effet » dit-il simplement d'une voix monotone.

« Et pour répondre à ta question Hermione » dit Tonks après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par l'insensibilité du jeune homme, « J'ai pensé que je ne serais pas de trop, Malefoy est la partie la plus importante de notre mission, alors...J'ai étudié son cas, il est très faible mais globalement en bon état, quand j'suis arrivée i peine quelques minutes il était déjà dans les vapes. »

« Bien » soupira Hermione. « Merci, tirons nous vite d'ici »

Elle laissa son regard glissait sur le visage d'ange de Drago au combien trompeur devinant aisément qu'il avait du souffrir miles morts dans cette cellule, puis elle sortit de sa poche un vieux carnet._ Putain de bordel de merde._Bientôt elle serait de retour dans sa propre prison, le Square Grimmaud n'était pas un refuge pour elle mais bel et bien un cage.

Tonks attrapa le poignet du blond et posa son pouce sur le portoloin. Enfin son calvaire allez finir. Azkaban était, pour elle, de loin l'endroit le plus effrayant du monde sorcier. Elle avait hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de Rémus en supposant qu'il soit encore en vie. Elle en avait assez, assez de l'incertitude.

Ron posa à son tour son indexe sur le portoloin, des émotions contradictoires le secouant de l'intérieur. Il était heureux de quitter cette enfer mais, en même temps, il regrettait de ne pas avoir lapidé plus de mangemorts, 4 ce n'était définitivement pas assez.

_**Et ils disparurent.**_

**6 ANS DE GUERRE : 6 MAI 2004**

« Fais chier » grogna subitement Malefoy avant de frapper la table de son poing . Il semblait au bout du rouleau, prêt à claquer à tout moment. Une veine pulsait en rythme sur son front et les jointures de ses longues mains d'homme blanchissaient à vue d'oeil. « Fais chier » répéta-t-il cette fois-ci avec plus de hargne.

Hermione le fixait sans comprendre, hésitant entre intervenir et calmer le désarroi du jeune homme ou se taire et attendre qu'il se confie. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution et ne prononça pas un mot, plongeant la cuisine dans un silence entrecoupé par le seul bruit de leur respiration et du tic-tac lointain de l'horloge. Il parla finalement.

« Ils vont transformer Théo en vampire. »

La brune se figea et écarquilla les yeux, bouche-bée le teint livide. Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de son corps et elle déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux rencontrèrent l'impassible tempête orageuse qui sévissait dans les iris malefoyennes, elle grimaça légèrement et secoua sa chevelure bouclée. Une mèche brune vint se déposer sur son nez, obstruant quelque peu sa vision mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Elle murmura, incapable de parler plus fort, « Pourquoi ? »

Drago bascula sa tête en arrière, ses joues étaient creuses et des cernes impressionnantes ornaient ses yeux d'acier, il fit craquer ses doigts un par un puis passa une main tremblante sur son visage aux traits durcis. Il semblait, par le toucher, se rassurer. Depuis peu il avait ce besoin quasi obsessionnel de vérifier qu'il n'était pas mort, le besoin d'avoir conscience de lui-même, de son improbable présence ici dans la petite cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Et à chaque fois, il en résultait toujours cette même vicieuse impression de déchirante réalité et ce même constat : il fallait encore se battre, ne pas abandonner car l'avenir se devait d'être meilleur. Il eut un rictus mauvais.

« Pour s'assurer de notre fidélité, ils voulaient se mettre dans la poche un membre de l'Ordre et le transformer en crevard. Il n'a pas eu le choix. »

« Et c'est une mauvais chose ? » se risqua Hermione en poussant la tasse rouge que Drago avait abandonné sur la table vers ce dernier. « Il nous assure un allier de taille. »

« Ah tu crois ça Granger » Il tendit le bras et du bout des doigts, écarta la mèche de cheveux d'Hermione qui s'était précédemment déposée sur son nez et n'avait dés lors plus bougé. « J'ai vécu plus de six mois avec ces suceurs de sang, Théo une fois lobotomisé ne sera plus de notre côté, il sera totalement dévoué à sa toute nouvelle race et n'en aura plus rien à foutre de nous. Il ne sera pas un atout mais une épine dans le pied de l'Ordre. Il nous suivra comme un toutou partout à l'affût de la moindre info pour ces chiens galeux et si les vampires décident de changer de camp il les suivra sans broncher. Parce que de nous, il s'en torchera le cul. Ce ne sera plus Théo, mais un inconnu sous forme humaine. Et crois moi je préférerais le voir mort que soumis. »

Hermione hésita puis posa sa main sur celle de Drago. « Son amour pour Luna peut empêcher ça. »

Le blond retira violemment sa main et ricana. Elle était si naïve, si pleine d'espoir, c'était risible. Il admira une seconde la ride d'inquiétude qui s'était creusée entre ses deux fins sourcils, sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait échapper un souffle chaud et saccadée, son nez aquilin parsemé de taches de rousseurs, puis il fit glisser ses mains aux longs doigts aux ongles cassés dans les siennes d'une blancheur fantomatique.

« Luna n'est pas le problème, c'est certain, mais lui, il ne sera plus capable de l'aimer. Tu comprends ça ? C'est fini pour eux, il m'a même confié une lettre d'Adieu. »

Hermione secoua la tête, refusant de croire le jeune homme. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement injuste, Luna avait déjà tellement souffert, elle méritait une vie faite d'autre chose que de malheur. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait le croire. « Fol Œil a bien eut une histoire avec une vampire... » rétorqua-t-elle avec force et faiblesse à la fois.

« Et regarde ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui » répondit sévèrement Drago. « Tu penses encore que sa folie était due au métier d'auror , à la guerre ? Non, aimer un vampire peut rendre fou le plus honnête des Hommes Hermione, le plus fort. Si il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'un cadavre il aurait eut encore toute sa tête et peut-être même qu'il serait encore en vie à cette heure-ci. Regarde ce qu'il était devenu, un grognard, compétant, certes, mais totalement barré dans sa tête. Cette femme la détruit, a fait de lui un véritable légume servant d'arme de guerre. Mon père m'a raconté à quel point autrefois c'était un grand homme. Il s'est brûlé les ailes, s'est condamné lui même et j'espère que Luna n'aura pas le même parcours. »

La brune ferma les yeux, le cœur douloureux. Elle souffrait pour Luna, pour Fol Œil, mort bien trop récemment pour que cette blessure soit cicatrisée et pour Théo qui allait perdre son libre arbitre, perdre ce pourquoi il se battait depuis si longtemps, trop longtemps. Et elle se laissa submerger par la tristesse, vague dévastatrice, noyant ses pensées sous une eau trouble et vengeresse. Elle ressentait tout le mal du monde, son estomac se tordait de douleur, ses poumons brûlaient et elle se serait prosternée si elle avait pu recevoir un peu d'air pur, un peu de paix. Finalement lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Drago épouser les siennes, elle se laissa aller à cet ouragan de sensations. Leurs mains toujours liées, ils abandonnèrent la stabilité pour ce feu d'artifice qui leur avait tant manqué. Plus qu'un baiser, ils s'échangeaient une promesse, promesse d'un nouveau lendemain, d'un futur plus doux mais toujours aussi passionné. Ce n'était pas une réponse, pas un cap passé, juste des retrouvailles remplies d'émotion, une saturation de tensions, une explosion tout en beauté. Leur langue semblaient faites pour danser ensemble, pour se caresser, se comprendre. Elles menaient un ballet à la fois complexe et naturel, dans une harmonie totale. Leur tango de feu était criant de vérité, de sincérité, beau et émouvant. Tellement émouvant qu'elle en pleurait. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à celles traîtresses de Drago. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher, plus se voiler la face. Elle l'avait mise à nue face à ses sentiments. Et toute façon ce n'était un secret pour personne. Ils s'aimaient, d'un amour destructeur oui, mais d'un amour unique et si intense. Et pourtant ils avaient peur, peur de briser cette relation confortable qui s'était installée entre eux. Mais maintenant ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils devaient se faire confiance. Ce baiser traduisait cette confiance, ces larmes, la fin d'une bataille. Peut-être le commencement d'une autre. Ils étaient perdus, certains que se mettre ensemble allait être un échec mais ils espéraient. Ils espéraient avoir tort. Cette fierté ne pouvait plus durer, elle devait cesser. Mais quand ?

Drago mit fin au baiser, Hermione n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux. Elle craignait un retour à la réalité bien trop violent. Front contre front, leur souffle se mêlant, leurs doigts entrelacés, ils profitaient tout simplement de l'instant présent se ressassant les longues et difficiles épreuves par lesquelles ils étaient passées.

« Tu as le goût de l'enfer. » susurra Drago avec douceur. Il était essoufflé par ce long baiser et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. « Regarde moi » fit-il avant de se reculer pour mieux détailler la jeune femme en face de lui.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard humide dans celui du Serpentard. Elle se sentit fondre à nouveau et dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

« Ne me quitte plus jamais comme ça » fit-elle fermement. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et jaugea sévèrement le blond du regard. « Tu m'as fait du mal. » affirma-t-elle sa voix claquant l'air.

**5 ANS ½ DE GUERRE : 28 DÉCEMBRE 2003**

L'heure était grave et l'atmosphère irrespirable dans la salle de réunion du Square Grimmaurd. Harry fixait le vide, perdu dans ses pensées et complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Ses yeux habituellement pleins de vie étaient morts, remplis de larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler. Qui avaient certainement trop coulés. Un froid glacial régnait dans la pièce et le temps semblait figé, l'air était lourd, chargé de tensions. Les visages étaient fermés, certains striés de larmes, d'autres défigurés par la violence de la guerre.

Sirius se leva alors doucement sous le regard morne de l'Ordre. Le poids des années se faisaient ressentir sur ses traits, des rides et des cicatrices s'entrecroisaient sur son front, ses joues et son menton. Ses cheveux, coupés courts, étaient maintenant plus blancs que bruns et ses paupières s'étaient légèrement affaissés lui conférant un air plus sage, plus posé. Il soupira bruyamment et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Olive Weasley, la cousine germaine de Ron. Cette dernière avait elle aussi une mine complètement abattue, elle fit un mince sourire au parrain de Harry et l'encouragea du regard à prendre la parole.

« Aujourd'hui nous pleurons la perte d'un grand homme. » commença-t-il d'une voix grave et profonde. Il balaya la salle du regard, fit un discret signe de tête à Rémus comme pour le rassurer puis poursuivit. « Comme de nombreuses personnes depuis le début de cette guerre, de nombreux membres de l'Ordre, comme Chourave, Daphné, Charlie, Marvin, Dean, Angelina, Myriam, Viktor , Cho, Susan. Et bien d'autres avant eux, Fol Oeil, ou devrais-je dire pour une fois, Alastor, ce bon vieux Alastor, a donné sa vie pour une possible liberté. C'était un grand homme, beaucoup lui doivent la vie, je lui dois la vie. Je n'ai pas envie de passer des heures à déblatérer sur lui, je sais qu'il aurait détesté ça, alors je me contenterais d'un banal mais sincère repose en paix camarade. »

Il se rassit sous les faibles applaudissements des membres de l'Ordre, fier de son discours, prêt à tourner la page et à se battre plus durement afin de gagner cette guerre. La détermination se lisait maintenant sur son visage et un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Harry, réveillé par la prise de parole de son parrain se leva à son tour, il remercia ce dernier d'un brève hochement de tête, caressa tout aussi vite la joue rosée de son épouse puis reprit son rôle de chef. Son masque imperturbable enfilé, il se mit à parler d'une voix claire et puissante.

« Alastor Maugrey restera à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires. Maintenant sa disparition pose un problème majeur. Il était chargé de la communication avec les vampires et nous connaissons ces créatures, elles n'aiment pas le changement. Aussi, il faut que l'on retrouve leur confiance même si cela doit prendre du temps. Et ça prendra du temps. Mais l'on a besoin d'eux, ce sont des alliés certes instables mais essentiels. Ils nous ont aidé dans de nombreuses batailles et au jour d'aujourd'hui on ne peut pas se permettre de les perdre. J'enverrais donc deux d'entre vous en mission. Mission à durée indéterminée, elle pourra durer deux ans comme deux semaines, ce sera très dangereux on ne peut pas se fier aux vampires. Plus maintenant. Théo et Drago, vous partez dans 5 heures, je compte sur vous. »

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle entendit la sentence et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et Luna. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, les choses allaient mal en ce moment entre elle et Drago mais elle ne voulait absolument pas le voir partir, la perte de Maugrey lui était encore trop douloureuse, elle avait besoin de lui dans ce genre de moment. Elle essaya de croiser le regard du blond mais ce fut en vain, il l'évitait visiblement et ça la rendait malade. Elle le connaissait, il serait capable de la quitter sans même lui dire au revoir, de l'ignorer jusqu'à son départ parce que c'était tout simplement un gros handicapé des sentiments. La panique s'insinua lentement en elle et elle ne vit même pas le reste de la réunion passer tant elle était pétrifiée. Ginny dû la secouer pour qu'elle décide finalement de bouger et lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, il était déjà sorti.

« Je...dois...aller le voir » bégaya la jeune femme la tête dans les nuages et le cerveau totalement hors-service. Elle se leva sous le regard soucieux de la rouquine et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago l'esprit embrumé, la démarche incertaine. Elle arriva finalement devant la porte en bois délabré et toqua trois puissants coups.

Ce fut une voix derrière son dos qui lui répondit. « Entre »

Elle ne se retourna pas et se contenta d'avancer lorsque le sorcier ouvrit la porte puis la referma derrière eux et attendit qu'il vienne se poster face à elle. Cependant, conscient de la requête intérieur d'Hermione, Drago préféra resté adossé contre la porte close, à fixer la silhouette sombre de la Gryffondore qui se découpait dans l'obscurité, grâce aux rayons sombres perçants par la fenêtre. Il la savait bouleversée par son départ prochain.

Agacée, elle se décida finalement et fit face au blond. Son cœur se brisa en milles morceau, l'impassibilité du jeune homme la déchirait intérieurement, elle n'était plus certaine de rien. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien, pas le moindre sentiment, pas la moindre étincelle. La froideur dont il faisait preuve la cloua sur place, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas comporté comme cela avec elle. Il ressemblait à un monstre, à un monstre de pierre au cœur aussi glacé qu'un iceberg et elle, imbécile qu'elle était, elle jouait le rôle du titanic. Il la regardait de haut avec cet air hautain qu'elle avait si souvent méprisé, elle avait l'impression de s'être heurté à un mur d'acier et Merlin elle n'avait pas envie de s'y écraser encore une fois, elle s'était trop laissée faire par ce richard à deux balles, elle s'était laissée avoir, elle s'était abandonnée dans ses bras et maintenant il osait la dévisager comme si elle était la dernière des merdes. Une colère sourde pris la place de la tristesse et l'envahit toute entière, elle se souvenait, elle se souvenait encore d'il y a une semaine. Elle se souvenait de ces mots horribles qu'il avait prononcé, il lui avait craché à la figure qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui, qu'eux d'eux ça ne pourrait pas marcher, qu'elle ne le méritait pas, qu'elle était une moins que rien. Et elle comme une conne elle avait cru à un simple pétage de plomb mais là elle avait la preuve qu'il se foutait bel et bien de sa gueule. Elle savait qu'il avait couché avec Olive et ça la rendait malade, il l'avait oublié si vite sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, qu'elle n'avait été qu'un fade passe-temps. Elle avait encore espéré, espéré qu'il était simplement perdu, que les sentiments qu'il lui avait dit éprouver le laissait perplexes, alors elle s'était dit qu'elle lui donnerait du temps. Elle avait été triste, dévastée d'apprendre son départ. Mais lui, il s'en foutait de sa gueule, elle avait été trop naïve...Penser à un avenir à deux...Débile.

Drago observa d'un œil indifférent Hermione passait d'une émotion à l'autre. Il lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert. Intérieurement, il était dévasté, il ne comprenait plus très bien où il en était et il avait pris peur face à la puissance des émotions qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme. Car c'était connu, Drago Malefoy était avant tout un Serpentard, un lâche. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, mais il ressentait cette nécessité de mettre de la distance entre elle et lui. Jamais encore quelqu'un s'était permis de s'aventurer aussi loin dans son cœur et il ne pouvait la laisser continuer sa progression. L'amour, ce n'était pas pour lui, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, céder à ses pulsions sexuelles, c'était une chose, s'avouer une vérité aussi compliquée, une autre. Et pourtant durant cette semaine qu'il avait passé avec Olive, une gentille fille certes mais pas très intelligente, elle lui avait manqué. Ses sourires, ses piques, ses livres lui avaient manqué. Alors, il voyait cette séparation à durée indéterminée d'un bon œil, cette éloignement lui permettrait de se recentrer sur lui même et peut-être prendre les bonnes décisions.

« Tu me dégoûte » dit simplement Hermione, les traits déformés par la rage. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me dégoûte » renchérit-elle au bout d'une minute de silence pesant.

Drago déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration qu'il espéra discrète. « C'est pour me dire ça que tu es venu me voir Granger ? »

Hermione eut un triste sourire. « Non, au départ j'étais venue pour pleurer. » Elle s'interrompit, se mordit la lèvre inférieur puis reprit. « Mais finalement, tu n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« C'est bien » répondit Drago d'un ton neutre « Tu as retenu la leçon. Je te félicite. » Son cœur lui faisait étrangement mal.

« Oui, maintenant j'ai compris que tu ne changeras jamais, j'ai cru en toi et finalement j'aurais dû m'abstenir, je ne te laisserais pas me briser à nouveau. » La brune soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Et pour Olive, je ne suis même pas jalouse tu vois, je vous souhaite un grand bonheur, c'est quelqu'un de bien mais de fragile, tâche de ne pas jouer avec elle, elle risquerait de se casser. Mène ta mission à bien, je m'inquiéterais plus pour Théo que pour toi, notre histoire c'est du passé mais je ne te pardonnerais pas. Tu m'as fait mal, je m'étais donné corps et âme à toi. »

_Moi aussi, c'est bien ce qui m'effraie. _

« Il serait temps pour toi de grandir, des gamineries comme ça, j'en ai pas besoin surtout en temps de guerre. Tu t'es amusé avec moi, maintenant laisse moi tranquille, ne me dérange plus, ne me regarde plus, ne me parle plus. Finalement je suis heureuse que tu partes, Harry n'aurait pas pu me faire de plus beau cadeau. »

**6 ANS DE GUERRE : 6 MAI 2004**

Drago acquiesça, il lisait parfaitement dans le regard de la lionne toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait apportée et il s'en voulait terriblement.

« Tu m'as sauvé » dévoila mystérieusement le blond avec un demi-sourire.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas.

« Les vampires auraient pu me choisir moi » expliqua-t-il tout en se levant. Il prit les deux tasses, l'une vide l'autre remplie qui traînaient sur la table et les déposa dans l'unique évier de la cuisine. « Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont épargné ? » s'enquit Hermione sans le lâcher des yeux ne serait-ce une seconde. Elle avait peur qu'il s'envole à peine elle aurait le dos tourné.

« Leur reine ne voulait pas, elle m'a dit que j'avais encore trop de chose à vivre. » Drago se rassit, il semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion. « Elle parlait de toi » cru-t-il bon de rajouter.

Le regard d'Hermione s'illumina brièvement et elle eut un doux sourire qui ne dura cependant pas, elle se réjouissant bien sûr du retour de Drago mais en même temps elle se sentait privilégiée face à Luna. Théodore était son mari. Sa tristesse revint alors au galop, plus forte, plus cruelle, presque intolérable.

**2 ANS DE GUERRE : 4 AVRIL 2000**

Hermione lança un coup d'œil irrité à son voisin, son impatience était mise à rude épreuve, elle essayait désespérément de se concentrer sur son dossier mais l'incessant tapage de Théodore Nott l'empêchait de se concentrer.

« Nott ! » chuchota la brune. Elle tapa du poing sur la table et lui donna un léger coup de pied afin qu'il arrête les percussions qu'il avait entreprises avec ses doigts. « Travail en silence. »

« Mais je m'ennuie » râla Théo en grimaçant « Ça fait des heures qu'on bosse la dessus, toute cette paperasse, c'est mortel. »

« On continue » ordonna Hermione en faisant un vague geste de la main.

« Regarde toi, tu es épuisée, on a travaillé toute la nuit, allons dormir ! »

« Non. »

La réponse était claire et la jeune femme au bord de la crise de nerf. Jamais encore Théo ne l'avait vu dans un tel état d'épuisement, ses cernes étaient aussi larges que longues et son teint cadavérique. Ses cheveux ressemblait à un nid d'oiseau dans lequel aurait explosé une bombe et ses lèvres étaient complètement pétées et viraient au violet. L'ancien Serpentard soupira et se leva brusquement, il avait mal aux cul à force de rester assis. Son regard rencontra alors son reflet que lui renvoyait l'un des nombreux miroirs de la bibliothèque. Vieux, moches et délabrés, ils semblaient crier « laissez moi sortir de cette bicoque, pitié. » mais, non, c'était impossible, il resterait là, cloîtré dans cette prison dorée mais pourrie. Cependant ce ne fut pas l'état déplorable du meuble qui désola le brun, mais l'image qui se peignait devant lui. Il n'était pas mieux qu'Hermione. On aurait cru que quelqu'un lui avait vomi à la figure l'intégralité de son repas et que cette personne avait mangé préalablement une mauvaise bouillabaisse. Son visage autrefois lisse, sans imperfections, était attaqué par des boutons qu'ils devinaient présents à cause du stress constant qui lui compressait horriblement la poitrine, ses yeux, injectés de sang, auraient pu aussi bien être ceux d'un zombie mort il y a bien longtemps et qui aurait fumé un bon gros pétard avant de croasser comme un kakatoès d'Australie et enfin son nez. Merlin, son nez ressemblait à un dalmatien tellement il y avait de points noirs. Soudainement des sanglots le sortit de son observation, il se retourna pour voir qui était rentrée dans la pièce, mais à part lui et Granger, il n'y avait personne. Enfin il se rendit compte que c'était cette dernière qui avait fondue en larmes et qui, maintenant, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son cœur se serra et il ne sut pas immédiatement quoi faire, il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler quiconque, il était même très mauvais.

« Granger ? » essaya-t-il prudemment. Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un bruyant reniflement. « Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il d'une manière enfantine. Toujours pas de réponse.

Alors il fit ce que sa mère avait l'habitude de faire lorsque la pression était trop fort et qu'il craquait. Il rapprocha sa chaise de celle d'Hermione, s'assit puis attira la sorcière vers lui. Elle déposa délicatement sa tête contre l'épaule de Théo, toujours secouée par de violents sanglots et se laissa bercer doucement par le jeune homme. Les minutes passèrent et elle se calma lentement, l'étreinte rassurante de Nott l'apaisait et elle reprit progressivement contenance.

« Son visage me hante » murmura-t-elle plongée dans une sorte de litanie.

L'horloge du salon sonna minuit et Théo soupira.

« Tu n'avais pas le choix, elle allait te tuer. »

« Elle n'avait que 17 ans ! »

« Et alors ! » Nott repoussa Hermione brusquement et la fusilla du regard. Cela faisait plus d'un moi que ça s'était passé, il fallait tourner la page et avancer, or elle restait en boucle, bloquée depuis cette événement. « J'avais 17 ans quand j'ai décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre, j'avais 17 ans quand vous avez fouillé dans ma tête, quand vous m'avez torturé pour connaître mes sois-disant véritables intentions, je suis resté malgré les crasses qui me sont arrivées. J'ai quitté père, mère et je n'ai pas bronché parce que je croyais en vos idéaux, en Luna et vous m'avez accueilli comme une merde ! Je vous ai pardonnez, j'ai compris. C'est la guerre, tu me l'as si souvent répété Granger et j'ai compris ! A 17 ans on fait des choix et on les assume. Drago était encore plus jeune lorsqu'il a baissé sa baguette devant Dumbledore. Et regarde le aujourd'hui, il a prouvé comme moi son honnêteté, s'est fait torturé aussi, écartelé le cerveau et pourtant il n'a toujours pas eu le respect qu'il devrait avoir. Cette fille, Kalie avait fait son choix, les mangemorts aussi peuvent se montrer persuasifs et c'était soit elle, soit toi. Tu l'as tuée et alors ? Tu en tueras d'autres peut-être même plus jeunes. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils auront fait des choix. Le vrai problème c'est de ne pas se faire avoir à nouveau, on ne peu plus se permettre d'avoir une taupe au sein de l'Ordre. »

La brune dévisagea Nott, ses joues striées de larmes, étonnée par l'inattendue tirade du garçon et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son en sorte. Son discours sonnait en harmonie avec celui de Rogue et il avait presque réussi à la convaincre. Théo continua.

« C'est vrai quoi, si tout le monde se met à chialer pendant un moi parce qu'il a tué quelqu'un on sera mal barré, ça fait déjà deux ans qu'on est en guerre, il faut vous endurcir bon sang. Vous m'avez foutu avec Drago dans un cachot pendant un moi et vous avez envoyer ce dernier espionner Voldemort après avoir défoncé sa boite crânienne et tu pleures parce que t'as crevé une mangemort, te fous pas de ma gueule ! Vous vous êtes fait avoir parce que tout vous semble encore tout beau, vous êtes trop naïves, Kalie vous a endormie, vous a joué de la flûte et vous n'avez rien vu, lorsqu'on vous jouera de la trompette vous ferez comment ? »

« N'exagère pas » le recadra Hermione qui ne pleurait plus du tout et abhorrait une mine sérieuse.

Théo eut un triste sourire « Je n'exagère pas, vous allez vous en rendre compte plus tard, je vous donne même pas 1 ans pour devenir des véritables machines à tuer, la guerre va se corser, pour l'instant tout ce qu'on a vécu c'est de la pacotille. Aujourd'hui la priorité c'est d'avoir la certitude que tout les membres actuels et futurs de l'Ordre nous la mettrons pas à l'envers. La légimencie et le véritaserum c'est bien gentil mais Voldemort entraîne ses troupes et parfaitement bien. Maîtriser l'occlumencie et résister au véritaserum deviendra bientôt aussi facile que de lancer un lumos ! »

La jeune femme plissa des yeux, extrêmement concentrée et se mit à cogiter sérieusement sur ce que venait de dire son acolyte. Il avait raison tout le monde n'avait pas été soumis à un interrogatoire aussi musclé comme celui de Nott et Malefoy, or il pouvait encore y avoir des traîtres dans leurs rangs. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'ils s'appliquaient à faire depuis des heures, fouiller les dossiers de chacun des membres de l'Ordre afin d'y repérer la moindre irrégularité. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que le problème allait être réglé et ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans la tête de tout le monde pour en soutirer des infos.

« Tu as une idée ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« Je pensais.. » Théo hésita, il avait les mains qui tremblait et était légèrement fébrile. « Je pensais.. » reprit-il « A un pacte. »

La meilleure amie de l'Elu comprit immédiatement. « C'est de la magie noir ! » fit-elle catégorique.

« Et l'Avada Kadavra est un sortilège impardonnable ! » se défendit ardemment Théo. « Un serment inviolable à côté, c'est rien ! »

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Après tout, Rogue et Narcissa Malefoy avait bien fait un serment inviolable, c'était une bonne idée. Avec ça la tension qui s'était installée depuis la découverte du double jeu de Kalie allait pouvoir diminuer, c'était une nécessité et elle était sûr qu'Harry accepterait.

« Je m'en chargerais » déclara soudainement la Gryffondore « je me suis chargée du dossier des génies et c'est un peu la même chose. Il faudra travaillait méticuleusement sur les thermes à employer pour qu'il n'y ait pas de quiproquos et pour que personne ne puisse contourner le serment. Si une phrase, une seule est mal amenée c'est fini. Comme pour les génies, il faudra faire très attention aux mots utilisés, aux sens des phrases et aux différentes interprétations de ces phrases. » Elle s'interrompit subitement et lança un regard suspicieux à Théo. « Dis moi ce que tu veux. » ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

« Ma femme est devenue aveugle à cause de cette petite conne ! » rétorqua amèrement Théodore. « Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. »

« D'accord » fit-elle doucement ne mordant toujours pas à l'hameçon. « Mais il y a autre chose. »

Nott était un serpentard et elle se méfiait encore de ces derniers. Le visage de Théo se décomposa et ses yeux se voilèrent, il humidifia ses lèvres et se redressa nerveusement sur sa chaise. Il avait l'œil gauche qui tressautait et les doigts agités.

« Crache le morceau Nott » intima durement Hermione.

Il inspira profondément puis lâcha finalement : « Pansy et Blaise m'ont contacté, ils veulent faire partie de l'Ordre. »

« Parkinson ! » s'exclama la brune « Elle est encore plus raciste que Malefoy ! Tu plaisantes j'espère ! »

« Mais c'est à cause de leur éducation, toute leur vie leur parent leur ont rabâché les oreilles avec ces conneries racistes, il faut les comprendre un peu. C'est un monde que tu ne connaîtras jamais et qui détracte, tu ne passerais même pas une semaine sans péter un câble dans leur famille. Là-bas on te scie le cerveau et on t'enfonce dans le crâne des inepties. Bon c'est vrai Drago est un peu tordu, enfin complètement ravagé psychologiquement mais c'est un gars intelligent, un jour il se rendra compte que tout ça ce n'est que des bêtises. Il lui faut juste un déclic, un minuscule déclic et il arrêtera de croire en ces débilités des sangs purs. Pansy c'est vrai que ça risque d'être un peu plus dur mais je sais que si l'Ordre la prend sous son aile, elle changera. Il faudra être patient avec elle mais elle finira par comprendre elle aussi. Et si ils sont sous serment inviolable, alors il n'y aura aucun doute sur leur sincérité ! »

« Écoute » Hermione fixa Théo avec intensité, le brûlant avec ses yeux orangés, le scannant du regard. Son front se plissa sous l'anxiété et elle posa sa main sur le genoux agité du jeune homme. « Je suis d'accord pour Parkinson et Zabini, avec le serment inviolable, ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Mais. Fais attention Nott, ne te laisse pas emporter par cette guerre. Tu dis souvent que Malefoy et toi vous êtes semblables mais il y a une chose sur laquelle vous différez complètement. Lui il sait garder son sang froid, il reste calme, impassible et ne montre jamais ses sentiments. J'ai bon espoir qu'il change. Cependant, je m'inquiète pour toi, tu es trop impulsif, regarde toi tu trembles on dirait que tu viens de t'enfiler 10 cafés. Je ne dis pas que la froideur de Malefoy est quelque chose à adopter, juste que j'ai moins peur pour sa santé mentale que pour la tienne. Luna ressent ces trucs là, elle a besoin de quiétude autour d'elle, pas d'un hyperactif qui peu à peu se déshumanise totalement. Ta haine meurtrière fait peur. »

Elle se leva, rangea à la va-vite ses dossiers et recula vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. S'immobilisant dans le cadrant de la porte, elle fit un pauvre sourire.

Minuit 30 sonna.

« Nous n'avons pas toujours le choix » conclue-t-elle la voix cassée. « si c'était le cas nous serions en paix actuellement. »

**2 ANS DE GUERRE 22 MARS 2000**

Kalie Langston était une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait un minois tout à fait somptueux et un sourire lumineux. Plutôt excentrique, elle adorait passée son temps avec Luna et piquer ses vêtements. Radis, poires et oranges habillé ses oreilles et son rires contentait celles des autres. Plus qu'un rayon de soleil, elle avait apporté une bouffée d'air frais au Square Grimmaurd et Merlin savait qu'habituellement l'on étouffait ici. En faite, Kalie Langston ressemblait étrangement à Luna Lovegood, pourtant, Théodore Nott ne pouvait inexplicablement pas la blairer. Elle l'irritait, lui donnait envie de changer pièce à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il avait bien essayé de faire des efforts, pour sa femme, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait ce terrible pressentiment qui peser lourd sur son cœur et l'empêchait d'être aimable avec elle. Plus tard certains diront que Théo avait un bon instinct, d'autres préférerons se taire et ne plus lui parler afin d'éviter les « je vous avez dit ».

…

Drago était rentré du manoir Malefoy depuis peu. Le seigneur des ténèbres étant en voyage il pouvait profiter de quelques jours de répit. La semaine avait été rude, les rafles de moldus se faisaient plus dures, plus insupportables. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, que tout cela cesse. Bellatrix le soûlait depuis des mois maintenant, elle n'arrêtait pas avec ses « toujours célibataire ? Personne ne veut de toi mon neveux ? Achète-toi une femme qui pourra te supporter ! Je suppose que tu préfères aller aux putes, tu te les fais aussi les trans' ? »...Horrible. Et puis il avait aussi ce connard de Archi qui à cause de sa tante était persuadé qu'il était homo et passait son temps à le draguer...Merlin. Affalé dans le grand canapé du salon, il lisait un vieil ouvrage sur les vampires d'Amérique. Un peu plus loin, occupée à compter des moutons imaginaires, Daphné somnolait à moitié sur le tapis poussiéreux des Black. Son visage harmonieux et aussi sublime que celui de Kalie semblait cependant tendu. Soudainement, elle se redressa sur ses coudes et interpella Drago .

« Quoi ? » grogna le blond avec humeur sans lever les yeux de son livre. Il détestait ça quand quelqu'un prenait la liberté de le déranger durant sa lecture.

Daphné se positionna en tailleur pas le moins du monde gêné par le ton qu'avait employé son ami.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça zarbi que Théo tienne en grippe Kalie ? » fit-elle remarquer. « C'est vrai quoi, elle est adorable et Loufoca la kiffe, il n'y a pas de raison ! »

Malefoy abaissa son bouquin et le balança au hasard. Il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher et puis Daphné n'était pas quelqu'un de désagréable contrairement à sa sœur Astoria, une vraie plaie celle là.

« Méfie-toi de cette fille » conseilla-t-il d'un ton glacial. Ses yeux gris balayèrent la pièce comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. « Si Théo ne l'aime pas ce n'est pas pour rien, son instinct est celui d'un prédateur et sur cette piste je le suis. Je la sens pas la Langston. Elle est trop souriante, trop semblable à Lovegood. C'est du fake, le mensonge chuinte de tous ses pores et on ne peut rien faire. Toi même tu as du mal à me croire, je n'imagine pas les autres. Mais je sens qu'elle va nous la foutre à l'envers cette gamine. Le moment venu, il ne faudra pas hésiter à la crever. »

**_BAM_, n'ayez confiance en personne.**

**2 HEURES PLUS TARD**

La cuisine était un véritable champ de bataille, un paysage de désolation. La grand table gisait par terre, en morceau. Le sol était impraticable et inondé, il avait de la porcelaine, du verre cassés tous les deux millimètres et du sang tachait le parquet. Les étagères, miraculeusement intactes, avaient été vidées de tout leur contenu et aliments et couverts jonchaient eux aussi le sol. Les murs étaient défoncés tandis quel les chaises n'étaient plus qu'un tas de brindilles inutiles.

Au milieu de ce massacre, une étrange scène se jouait sous les yeux des membres de l'Ordre arrivés trop tard. Luna lovegood était prostrée dans un coin, sa main, plaquée sur ses yeux, dégoulinante de sang. Des sanglots la secouaient violemment et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. A ses pieds, Kalie Langston était raide, morte, les yeux grands ouverts, le visage figé à jamais dans une expression de folie. 2 mètres plus loin, à peine, Hermione Granger abaissait lentement sa baguette, le teint livide, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle venait certes de sauver Luna, mais elle avait tué une adolescente de 17 ans. Merlin qu'elle se détestait, elle aurait voulu s'enterrer dans un trou.

« _Luna !_ » beugla Théodore Nott, hystérique, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce.

Il se précipita vers sa femme, bousculant Hermione au passage et la serra extrêmement fort dans ses bras. Puis il s'éloigna et força la Serdaigle qui n'avait toujours pas prononçait un mot à retirer ses mains de sa figure. Lorsqu'il le fit, il y eut un murmure général d'horreur. Cependant Théo ne se démonta pas et chuchota à l'oreille de sa femme avec douceur : « Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Un peu plus aujourd'hui, encore plus demain. »

...

Fin du premier chapitre en espérant que cette histoire de dates et d'actions dans le désordre n'est pas trop gênant, mais je ne compte pas changer ma manière d'écrire désolée :/. Je vous laisse deviner qui seront les personnages principaux de cette histoire ;)

Je sens que le bouton Review vous attire, ce n'est pas un crime vous savez, au contraire ça ferait extrêmement plaisir à tata Souafle :)

Gros Bisous et désolée pour les fautes 3


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà une petite suite, pas très longue je m'en excuse de cette fanfiction assez spéciale ! La dernière fois j'ai publié en coup de vent mon premier chapitre ! Je partais en voyage le soir même du coup j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de me lancer dans de grandes explications donc me voilà :)

Alors cette fanfiction qui sera très courte et en faite une succession de petits passages de la vie de nos héros de guerre...pendant la guerre ! Le couple principal est bien sûr nos amoureux Granger et Malefoy, mais c'est vraiment une fic qui va s'arrêter sur chaque personnage ou presque, on va voir un peu comment chacun a vécu cette grandre, trèèèèès grande guerre. Parallèlement , je vais sortir une deuxième fiction cette fois-ci écrite avec une trame normale où l'on va voir évoluer, après la guerre, tous les personnages qui seront développés dans cette fic. Car pour comprendre ma prochaine fic il sera important de connaître le passé des persos tel que Drago, Hermione, Théo, Ethan et bien d'autres que vous découvrirez prochainement :D

Maintenant pour ceux qui ont suivi ma précédente fiction, Traquée par la Gloire, je tiens à m'excuser de sa suppression, mais j'ai commencé cette histoire avec une très grande amie à moi, décédée il y a peu. Je n'avais pas la force de continuer cette fiction et j'ai transmis mon compte à une autre amie en lui demandant de répondre aux reviews puis de supprimer la fic, elle a juste supprimé la fic et maintenant je regrette de le lui avoir demandé, c'était sous le coup de l'émotion. En tout cas je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont suivi et je suis prête à me lancer dans une nouvelle aventure et cette fois-ci jusqu'au bout.

Je vous embrasse 3

**Tulipe :** Merci :) Non ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas une fic sur Théodore et non plus réellement sur Drago et Hermione comme je l'ai dit en haut c'est le couple principal, mais le personnage principal de cette fic, c'est la guerre ! Pour l'instant Théo a été beaucoup développé, ensuite ce sera le tour de d'autres persos !

**4 ANS DE GUERRE : 17 JUILLET 2002**

Personne n'osait parler, le silence dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre s'éternisait depuis deux bonnes minutes déjà. Mais personne n'osait parler. Seuls quelques téméraires n'avaient pas baissé la tête et gardaient un port de tête droit et fier, malgré le regard plus que furieux de leur chef. Debout, les mains plaquées sur la table ronde ,de part et d'autre d'un mince dossier, il jaugeait son armée de ses deux yeux aux pupilles émeraudes, sa mâchoire se contractant à intervalles réguliers. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau, coupés à ras, ne cachaient plus cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair, symbole de tous ses malheurs, qu'il avait si longtemps essayait de dissimuler et étaient à demi-couverts pas un bandage lâche et sale. Une autre balafre lui barrait désormais la joue droite, partant du coin externe de son œil pour finir en dessous de sa pommette. Il n'avait pris que deux, trois centimètres tout au plus ces 4 dernières années et ne devait faire qu'un petit mètre 68. Mais, en dépit de sa petite taille, il avait très vite su s'imposer en tant que capitaine, de part son courage sans faille et sa détermination à toute épreuve. Les membres de l'Ordre l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, c'était un homme bon et juste qu'il était agréable de fréquenter, sauf quand il était en colère. Or Harry Potter était justement en colère et Merlin seul sait à quel point il pouvait être effrayant lorsqu'il l'était.

Harry essaya d'inspirer calmement, il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'emporter mais c'était plus fort que lui, une simple mission s'était transformée en véritable catastrophe et il voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Cependant c'était Blaise qui était en charge de la mission et il lui était impossible de crier sur lui, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était l'un des seuls avec Pansy et Daphné à s'en foutre royalement de ses cris. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de gaspiller sa salive pour rien. Son regard s'arrêta sur le métis qui lui fit un sourire narquois presque provocant, semblant lui dire « vas-y pète ton câble ça va m'amuser ». Rien que son physique aurait fait peur à n'importe qui, il était immense, bien plus grand et plus musclé que Ron et avait une multitude de tatouage sur son crâne entièrement rasé. Mais tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'il était loin d'être une brute, au contraire, il était considérait comme le gardien du 12 square Grimmaurd, son attitude bonne-enfant avait séduit les plus méfiants et son intégration au sein de l'Ordre s'était faite bien plus facilement que celle de ses deux amies. Pansy qui se tenait à sa gauche, droite comme une planche de bois, ses ongles vernis tapotant la table , ses lèvres rouges carmins pressées en une fine ligne, semblait d'aussi mauvaise humeur qu'Harry. Elle lança un regard exaspérée à Ginny Potter qui lui fit un petit sourire contrit en retour. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient énormément rapprochées surtout cette année et avaient mis leur rancœur de côté après une cohabitation houleuse. Finalement, il s'était avéré qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'elles ne le croyaient. Les choses étaient cependant bien plus compliquées entre la serpentarde et Hermione. Pansy apprenait doucement la tolérance et à la différence de Blaise et Daphné, elle avait encore du mal à considérer les moldus et les nés-moldu comme des êtres respectables. Elle avait reçu une éducation bien plus dure, aussi strict que celle de Drago et elle ne pouvait pas s'en défaire aussi facilement. Elle secoua sa longue chevelure d'un blond sale et croisa le regard triste et fatiguée de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie, même avec des cernes jusqu'au cou et un teint blafard, elle restait elle ne pouvait l'en vouloir, Daphné était quelqu'un d'extrêmement tendre et de prévenant et malgré le drame qui avait bouleversé sa vie quelques jour plus tôt, elle restait forte. Ses parents et sa sœur avait été tués à cause d'elle, à cause de sa récente alliance avec l'Ordre, renforçant sa haine à l'égard de Voldemort.

«Un véritable fiasco, ce fut un véritable fiasco » dit soudainement Harry interrompant l'échange silencieux des deux meilleures amies.

Pansy se tourna vers Blaise dont le sourire s'était sans surprise élargi.

« N'exagère pas, Potter » Il croisa ses bras et humidifia légèrement ses lèvres. « On a réussi notre mission, Drago est sain et sauf et les deux prisonniers morts l'étaient déjà bien avant notre arrivée, alors fait pas ta tête de déterré »

« Je n'exagère rien, Blaise ! » répondit Harry en haussant le ton « La mission était censée être menée dans la discrétion la plus totale, à la fin vous avez fini par vous faire courser pas tous les mangemorts d'Azkaban ! Je peux savoir qui est le _débile_ qui s'est fait remarquer ?! »

« Harry.. » soupira Ginny. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son mari et émit une légère pression.

Le rouge et or s'assit, croisa ses bras et laissa promener son regard attendant la réponse à sa question. Puis, dans un bruit de raclement désagréable, Tonks se leva comme au ralenti, sa chaise reculant de son propre chef. Harry ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant et pressa de son pouce et son indexe l'arrête de son nez. Le visage de la jeune maman était livide, ses lèvres tremblantes.

Puis dans un souffle presque inaudible, elle chuchota : « Je suis désolée Harry, je n'ai pas fait attention et j'ai percuté cette statue et elle est tombée...Et je n'ai pas d'excuseq valableq.»

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue et Remus, la mine sombre, l'incita à s'asseoir. Il fusilla celui qu'il considérait comme son neveux du regard, puis enlaça tendrement sa femme secouée de sanglots silencieux.

« Que ça ne se reproduise plus » trancha le survivant durement. « Seulement, ça n'explique pas.. » Il se tourna lentement vers Hermione qui se tenait à sa droite, les cheveux attachés dans un chignon serré, des gouttes d'eau dévalant sa nuque. « ...pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps à ramener Malefoy. »

Hermione déglutit péniblement et plongea ses curieux orbes orangés dans ceux de son meilleur ami. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, trop fatiguée pour assumer ses erreurs et Ron témoin de sa détresse répondit à sa place.

«J'étais avec elle, un mangemort nous a retardé » Hermione se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues pour protester contre ce mensonge éhonté mais elle s'abstint. «Hermione a reçu le fameux sort inconnu sur la cuisse, on a fait le plus vite qu'on a pu. »

La jeune femme grogna, elle n'avait pas envie que son ami soit au courant de ça, le connaissant, il allait réagir excessivement et la traiter comme une gamine. Harry, dont le regard s'était tout de suite fait plus soucieux, fronça les sourcils et serra de sa main l'épaule de la brune. Il s'était fait soudainement plus fébrile. Trois semaines plus tôt, il avait failli la perdre pour de bon, mais grâce aux bon soin de Pomfresh et de Ginny, elle avait pu être sauvée. Il se rappelait encore le trou béant dans son abdomen et le sang, le sang qui coulait et coulait encore et encore semblant ne jamais s'arrêter. Ce jour là, il avait pleuré, crié, hurlé de douleur accompagné par un Ron tout aussi désespéré. L'attente avait été insupportable, mais elle était forte et avait tenu bon. Le sort qui lui avait été lancé était un véritable fléau pour les rangs de l'Ordre. Ils l'appelaient le sort inconnu, car les mangemort, lorsqu'il le lançait, le faisait toujours sous forme d'un sort informulé. Une dizaine de membres étaient morts à cause de ce maudit sort qui fouillait d'énormes trou dans les corps. Si notre torse ou notre tête étaient touchés, l'on avait presque aucune chance de s'en sortir et l'on souffrait atrocement. Et Merlin seul sait à quel point les mangemort aimaient faire souffrir leurs victimes.

Les doigts de Pansy qui n'avaient pas cesser leur danse, se crispèrent, ses ongles se mirent à tapoter la table encore plus fort, elle se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieur laissant son rouge à lèvre taché ses dent d'un blanc autrefois éclatant. Son regard rencontra de nouveau celui réprobateur de Daphné et elle ravala les paroles acerbes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa bouche. Blaise l'observait du coin de l'œil, amusé, il avait bien envie de voir Pansy s'insurger devant la réaction totalement préférentiel de Potter qui allait suivre. Hermione depuis son accident était beaucoup plus fragile et Harry mettait un point d'honneur à la ménager autant verbalement que physiquement. La mission d'aujourd'hui avait été, pour elle, la première depuis 3 semaines. Le sort inconnu, en plus de tuer rapidement, diminué les défenses humanitaires. Mais Blaise savait aussi que l'insurrection ne viendrait pas, car Pansy n'était pas assez folle pour s'attaquer à Granger, même à l'orée de la mort elle resterait la maîtresse absolue de la répartie. La réaction de l'Élu ne tarda pas à arriver et comme tout le monde l'avait prévu, elle était suintante de favoritisme.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » l'interrogea t-il avec la douceur d'un grand frère protecteur.

Hermione hocha la tête et lui fit un petit sourire gêné. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était la cible de tous les regards. « Je vais parfaitement bien Harry, merci »

Sa voix était faible, légèrement tremblotante, pas tout à fait comme d'habitude mais pas différente. Et c'est dans ces moments là que Tonks se rendait compte à quel point la guerre était source de destruction. Il était rare de voir Hermione laisser tomber son masque de femme forte et revêtir celui d'une enfant blessée. « Pauvre d'elle » pensait tout le monde, « pauvre de nous ». Son mensonge avait été si évident a décelé, audible aux oreilles de tous et pourtant la Gryffondore était certainement la meilleure « menteuse » de l'Ordre, personne ne savait mener l'art de la fausse vérité aussi bien qu'elle. Il fallait croire qu'aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas son jour.

Tonks, dont l'esprit s'était mis à vagabonder, prit soudainement un expression résolue, et pour la deuxième fois, elle se leva, cette fois-ci avec détermination et se racla la gorge tel un politicien, captant l'attention de toute la salle.

«J'aimerais qu'on fasse une minute de silence pour nos deux prisonniers qui sont morts. »dit-elle d'entrée.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et rétorqua d'une voix forte « A quoi bon ?! Qu'est-ce-que ça va changer ? Ils sont morts, point, c'est pas une minute de silence qui va les ramener à la vie »

« C'est une forme d'hommage » dit Hermione « Elle a raison, Prèce et le professeur Chourave méritent bien ça »

Les membres de l'Ordre échangèrent des regards perplexes, ce n'était absolument pas dans leurs habitudes de faire ce genre de chose. Harry soupira, puis sans un mot, le regard fixant le plafond, il hocha la tête donnant ainsi son approbation.

« Harry ! » protesta Ron. Sa main s'abattit violemment sur la table et Blaise ricana doucement de l'attitude du rouquin. « On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ces futilités ! »

« Ça suffit ! »

Le ton était monté, l'Ordre se figea. Ce n'était pas Harry qui avait crié mais bien Tonks. Tonks qu'on n'avait jamais entendu crier. Tonks dont la fureur était perceptible sur son visage même par les plus aveugles. Tonks qui n'en pouvait plus. Son front s'était plissé, ses sourcils froncés, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte pour laisser un souffle erratique s'y échapper. Et ses cheveux, ses cheveux avait viré noir corbeau.

Pansy s'affaissa sur sa chaise et stoppa ses percutions, la réunion prenait une tournure tout à fait inattendue et en somme...Ennuyante. Elle se mit à admirer ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Peut-être aurait-elle du mettre un vernis lilas...Bordel, non, elle détestait cette couleur.

Daphné bailla et ferma les yeux. Blaise passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, puis, détourna son regard qui se posa sur son meilleur ami. Théodore Nott avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Luna dont les pupilles autrefois si brillantes avaient perdu leur éclat. Elle tâtonna la table du bout des doigts ,son regard terne, toujours figé au loin, se saisit de son verre d'eau et le bu d'une traite. Enfin elle reposa son verre sur la table dans un bruit sourd, ce qui la fit grimacer. Théo qui observait les gestes de sa compagne minutieusement se blottit un peu plus contre elle et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

Tonks continua « Je ne peux plus cautionner votre manière d'agir ! » Blaise reporta son attention sur la jeune maman. « Nous ne sommes pas des monstres enfin ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas des monstres Tonks » l'interrompit Harry, « mais nous sommes fatigués, tu feras ton scandale plus tard. »

La métamorphomage recula, sous le choc, sa chaise bascula en arrière et se fracassa sur le sol. Lentement, elle récupéra sa baguette qu'elle avait laissé sur la table, tourna les talons et quitta la salle dans un silence religieux.

« Bien » dit Harry « La réunion est finie, passez une bonne nuit . »

« Et les une minute de silence ? » fit Hermione d'une voix ferme ne laissant place à aucune protestation.

Harry hocha la tête puis la baissa et ferma les yeux. Il ne voyait pas non plus l'utilité de faire ça mais il savait d'expérience que ça n'apportait rien de bon de braver Hermione. Ce n'était pas Tonks et son éternelle bonté exagérée qui l'effrayait, à vrai dire, son coup de gueule ne l'avait pas surpris mais plutôt exaspéré. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle soûlait tout le monde avec ses « restons humains », « arrêtons d'être cruel », à croire qu'elle ne captait pas toute la complexité de la guerre. Seul Rémus la défendait un tant soit peu et c'était la première fois qu'Hermione se prononçait en sa faveur. Cette dernière avait décidé d'intervenir car la jeune maman lui faisait de la peine. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait à faire prendre conscience aux membres de l'Ordre de leurs actes parfois infondés et de la banalisation du recours à la violence. Ça ne servait à strictement rien, tout le monde savait que la guerre avait plongé les plus belles âmes dans une mer amer, annihilant ainsi toute trace de remord. Personne ne l'ignorait.

Blaise se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire. Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard goguenard de Théodore, au moment même où Potter donnait son approbation pour cette imbécillité, une irrésistible envie de rire l'avait prise aux tripes.

Sirius qui jouait avec sa chevalière depuis le début de la réunion lança une œillade amusée au métis dont l'envie de rire redoubla de puissance. Lui et Blaise s'étaient incroyablement bien trouvés et étaient devenus de véritables compagnons de déconne. Couplés aux jumeaux Weasley et, à la surprise de tous, à Kingsle et Charlie, ils faisaient un malheur dans les rangs de l'Ordre et faisaient tout pour installer une bonne ambiance au sein de l'Ordre.

Harry se leva finalement au bout d'une minute et annonça la fin de la réunion. Il ne quitta cependant pas la salle et attendit de se retrouver seul avec Ron et Hermione pour se rasseoir à nouveau.

« C'était compliqué aujourd'hui » soupira Hermione. Elle frotta énergiquement ses yeux qui peinaient à rester ouverts, la journée avait été très fatigante et ses blessures la tiraillaient de plus en plus. « Nous sommes tous épuisés, il faut freiner sur les missions Harry »

« Je sais » dit Harry, il en avait parfaitement conscience, la presque totalité des membres de l'Ordre étaient dans un état semi-comateux lors de la réunion, qui n'avait abouti à strictement rien. « A partir de maintenant tous ceux qui ont été touchés pas le sort inconnu seront relevés de leurs fonctions ou du moins interdit de mission. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça. »

« Quoi ! Mais tu ne peux pas nous révoquer comme ça ! Les 6 autres oui mais pas moi ! »

« Je ne changerais pas d'avis Hermione, ça devient beaucoup trop dangereux, vos plaies ne cessent de se rouvrir, je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer en mission aujourd'hui ! Tu as été touchée une deuxième fois ça va devenir ingérable ! On a déjà faillit te perdre ! Je ne veux plus revivre ça ! »

« Harry a raison ! » renchérit Ron avec un sourire désolé. Il n'aimait pas se retourner contre sa meilleure amie mais estimait que c'était pour son bien. « On ne peut plus refermer les plaies de Mondingus, Ginny pense qu'il ne finira pas la semaine, c'est ce qui va finir par t'arriver si tu ne te reposes pas. »

« Tu pourras quand même participer aux réunions, à l'organisation des plans. Mais les missions, non. »

Un lourd silence s'installa, et personne ne fit aucun geste pendant plus de trois minutes. L'heure était grave et ils le savaient.

« Malefoy » chuchota Hermione brisant ainsi le silence. « Il est notre seul espoir. »

« Il est possible qu'il connaisse le contre-sort » approuva Ron, « Mais est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? »

« Ron ! Il a risqué sa vie pour l'Ordre ! Si il s'est retrouvé dans cette prison c'est de notre faute ! Voldemort a tué son père, il admirait Lucius Malefoy encore plus que son propre reflet ! »

« Mais comment tu expliques son silence radio de plus d'un moi avant sa capture !? »

« Voldemort avait des doutes » fit Harry « il aurait pris de trop grands risques en prenant contact avec nous. »

« Il a quand même était enfermé ! »

« Pas pour espionnage. Il est digne de confiance je le sais »

Ron ferma les yeux et sa mâchoire se contracta. Au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que Malefoy était réglo, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras du rouquin, puis ajouta dans un souffle « Il a fait un serment inviolable, si il nous trahit, il meurt »

« Oui mais si le gamin meurt, Harry mourra aussi » grogna Ron.

« Ethan est en sécurité au Square, il ne lui arrivera rien » dit Harry.

« Quel idée d'accueillir un moldu ici aussi ! »

Hermione fusilla Ron du regard. Il commençait sérieusement à la soûler.

« C'est une excellente idée je trouve ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Il est adorable et apporte un peu de fraîcheur, ce que vous ne faites absolument pas ! »

D'une humeur définitivement massacrante, elle détourna les talons et sortit de la pièce comme une furie, laissant Harry et Ron, bouche grande ouverte, interloqués.

« Elle a ses règles ou quoi? » fit Ron avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part d'Harry. « Bun quoi ?! En dirait ! »

**6 ANS DE GUERRE : 6 MAI 2004**

« Je m'inquiète tellement pour Théo » murmura Hermione, la voix chargée d'émotion.

Le visage tendu, la mine figée, Drago fronça les sourcils devant l'évidente détresse de la Gryffondore. Il mordit l'intérieur de ses joues, partagé, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui faire part de ses pensés ou non. Il la savait bouleversée par cette nouvelle, elle ne s'en cachait pas, mais en même temps, elle ne semblait pas capter ce qui se jouait réellement. Il se décida finalement à éclaircir la situation.

« Tu ne devrais pas » assura-t-il d'un ton froid, « Théo est spécial comme garçon. Si il n'avait pas eu Luna, il ne serait pas resté, il n'aurait pas rejoint les mangemorts, ce n'est pas dans ses principes, il serait parti, il aurait fuit en bon Serpentard. Sa transformation en vampire va le changer complètement, ça va exacerber ses mauvais côtés, il va vivre pour sa meute de mort-vivants. Il va devenir méprisant, s'en foutre des sorciers, les détester même. Théo est un opportuniste, c'est quelqu'un d'agité, guidé par la peur et le stress. Jusque là, seule Luna a su le calmer et c'est tant mieux qu'ils se soient mariés aussi tôt. Mais une fois vampire... » Drago prit une grand inspiration et poursuivit, « L'amour ne fera plus jamais parti de son vocabulaire, il deviendra un parfait psychopathe. Le pire c'est qu'il sera tout le temps dans nos pattes à jouer les espions pour la reine, à nous gêner, nous déstabiliser, nous cracher dessus. Et il faudra faire avec. »

Il s'interrompit à nouveau, puis scruta le visage pâle de la brune. Il semblait soudainement extrêmement soucieux. Elle était intelligente et était sûrement en train de mesurer la graviter de ce qui allait se passer. Théo vampire, la reine aurait un contrôle non-négligeable sur l'Ordre et si elle décidait brusquement de changer de camp, cela deviendrait problématique, voir dramatique.

« Promet moi une chose Hermione » implora soudainement Drago, ses mains prises d'étranges convulsions, son cœur cognant de toute ses forces dans sa poitrine. « Lorsqu'il sera transformé, ne l'approche plus, reste le plus loin possible de lui ! »

Hermione ne répondit pas, émue par l'inquiétude apparente du Serpentard et acquiesça tout simplement, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres pleines.

« Promet moi, Hermione » insista-t-il avec force, le regard paniqué, « Il va s'en prendre à toi, je le sens putain j'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

« Calme-toi Drago » fredonna doucement la brune, réellement touchée, « il ne me fera rien ». Elle passa une main affectueuse dans la chevelure blonde du jeune homme et caressa du bout des doigts sa nuque. « Je te promet d'essayer de tout faire pour rester loin de lui. »

Drago se leva brusquement, faisant reculer bruyamment sa chaise et sursauter Hermione. Il ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, pressant l'arrête de son nez droit et fin de son pouce et son index, puis, sa poitrine se soulevant frénétiquement sous le joug d'une respiration irrégulière, il encadra le visage de sa belle de ses deux mains, se pencha et planta ses yeux gris d'acier dans ceux couleur aube de la jeune femme. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, yeux dans les yeux, se tenant du regard, ils étaient dans leur monde, perdus dans une tendresse utopique, plongés au cœur d'une paix inimaginable. Le moment était parfait, en suspend, tel une douce caresse. Malefoy, mitigé entre la peur et l'assurance posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la sorcière, un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume, témoignant de toute son affection pour elle.

« C'est...un...un rêve ? » bafouilla Hermione. Elle effleura la joue du blond du dos de sa main comme subjuguée par l'instant présent. « C'est si doux » chantonna-t-elle de sa voix claironnante. « Si bon de t'avoir et de ne plus m'inquiéter. Je ne veux plus avoir à pleurer notre relation, excepté si c'est des larmes de joie. Nous avons trop souffert Dray, la guerre nous a déjà anéanti, ne nous déchirons pas entre nous. »

Drago resserra sa prise et après avoir déposé un autre baiser sur la bouche de la jolie brune, il dit d'une voix basse pour ne pas briser l'instant « Je prendrais soin de toi maintenant. »

**10 ANS ½ DE GUERRE : 12 OCTOBRE 2008**

Assise dans le salon, blottie contre son meilleur ami, ses mains posés sur son ventre rond de femme enceinte, Hermione Granger pleurait. Elle pleurait la perte de Luna, tuée par Rosier, cette ordure de Rosier. Harry qui, du haut de ses 27 ans semblait en faire 10 ans de plus, essayait tant bien que mal de la consoler, occultant son propre chagrin qui pourtant le bouffait de l'intérieur. Théo, le teint pâle et légèrement poudré, la mine impassible et les yeux morts, toussota bruyamment pour qu'on le remarque, cela faisait deux bonnes minutes qu'il admirait les deux amis dévastés par le chagrin et bien qu'il trouvait ça jouissif, cela restait pour lui, une scène assez pitoyable. Hermione se redressa avec difficulté, aidé par Harry et grogna à travers ses larmes réellement mécontente de le voir.

« Va-t-en » aboya-t-elle méchamment. Elle se leva et le survivant se positionna devant elle, le visage crispé, les bras en étoile afin de parer une éventuelle attaque. « Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, pas en ce moment, tu n'as même pas la décence de pleurer ton ex-femme. »

Théo eut un vague sourire méprisant et fit un pas en avant, avançant tel un prédateur vers ses proies. « Pourquoi la pleurerais-je ? » fit-il d'un ton neutre mais glacial. « Elle est morte ? Et alors, moi aussi. »

Il laissa son regard glissé sur la silhouette de la Gryffondore, s'attardant sur ses seins que la grossesse avait rendu encore plus appétissants.

« Tes seins ont gonflé Granger » ajouta-t-il avec une moue perverse. « Je peux toucher ? »

Harry qui jusque là n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, avança d'un pas déterminé. Il se trouvait maintenant à moins d'un mètre du vampire, le corps raide mais le regard animé d'une haine sourde. Les poings serrés et ses émeraudes meurtrières, il fit craquer son cou puis sa mâchoire, enfin lentement, comme si il s'adressait à un enfant de 3 ans il dit d'un ton sec et catégorique

« Dégage » Il avança encore un peu. « Va jouer avec tes cadavres et laisse-nous tranquille pour une fois et ne t'avise pas de toucher à un cheveux d'Hermione. »

Pas impressionné pour un sou, Théo éclata d'un rire froid, l'instant d'après, il était au côté d'Hermione, ses mains pressant fortement ses seins et sa bouche plaquée sur celle de la jeune femme, pétrifiée. Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu.

**3 ANS DE GUERRE : 10 JUILLET 2001**

Drago Malefoy, allongé sur son lit, une balafre défigurant le coté droit de son visage, fixait sans vraiment le voir le plafond de sa chambre. Son cerveau refusait de le laisser dormir et pourtant Merlin savait à quel point il était épuisé, les journées se faisaient de plus en plus longues et chacune d'elles apportaient leur lot d'horreur. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, il avait dû torturer 5 personnes, en tuer une et lécher le cul de Travers pour qu'il le laisse quelques heures de répit qui n'auront par servi à grand chose puisqu'il lui restait maintenant 20 minutes avant la reprise de ses activités. Il déglutit alors, se rappelant le programme de la journée chasse aux Moldus. Un frisson parcouru l'ensemble de son corps bien qu'ils les méprisaient toujours autant, ou peut-être un peu moins qu'avant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une profonde terreur à chacune de ces tueries, leurs visages le hantaient, leurs souffrances lui tordaient les boyaux et il en revenait toujours malade, incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit après, alors que des mangemorts comme Bellatrix se dépêchaient de fêter l'événement avec un festin digne des plus grands rois.

L'Ordre avait beau dire que ses actes seraient pardonnées, une chose était sûre c'était que lui se détesterait toute sa vie. Il ne parviendrait certainement jamais à expier ses fautes, la seule consolation qu'il avait c'était la certitude de ne jamais aller à Azkaban si les Phoenix gagnaient cette guerre. Encore faudrait-il qu'elle prenne fin...

Drago se leva finalement, son corps lui criant de se rallonger et se traîna dans sa salle de bain. Il ne prit pas la peine de se laver et se contenta d'enfiler une robe de sorcier pas toute propre. Après tout, dans à peine une heure, il serait de nouveau sale. Il passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux ayant la maudite impression d'être aussi mal coiffé que Potter puis se décida enfin et sortit de ses appartements, la mort dans l'âme. Sa démarche, dans l'intimité, incertaine, redevint déterminée et gracieuse et même sa barbe de trois jours et ses yeux cernés ne lui enlevaient pas sa distinction. Des pas l'informèrent de l'arrivée d'un mangemort derrière son dos mais malgré tout, il ne se retourna pas, bientôt, ils seraient plus d'une dizaine à défiler dans les couloirs vers un véritable enfer. 2 minutes plus tard ils étaient tous côte à côte, alignés en trois colonnes et marchant en harmonie tel des soldats bien dressés. D'un même pas, ils s'immobilisèrent dans les jardins de la propriété Malefoy ou plutôt celle du Seigneur des ténèbres et attendirent le signale. Presque tous trépignaient avec impatience, cette événement était considéré comme LE moment de détente des mangemorts, le cadeau que le maître offrait à ses disciples. Un présent empoisonné selon le blond qui avait maintenant une sainte envie de vomir toutes ses tripes dans le gazon parfaitement entretenu du domaine. Il regrettait l'absence de son père, tué par Voldemort lors d'un de ses nombreux accès de colère, i peine un moi. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, il avait su lui apporter un grand soutient et cela, en un seul regard. Lucius n'avait jamais découvert le double jeu de son garçon contrairement à sa femme qui avait deviné depuis le début. Ce n'était pas qu'il lui en aurait voulu mais il aurait été en colère de savoir que son fils se mettait autant en danger et aidait ces scélérats de l'Ordre. Pour lui, la sécurité était du côté du mal.

Le jeune homme sursauta, surpris par une fusée magique qui explosa dans le ciel en un majestueux feu d'artifice. C'était le signale. Sans attendre, il se pencha et posa son index sur une vieille botte décrépit apparue à ses pieds et se laissa happer par le portoloin. Il atterrit quelques secondes plus tard dans une flaque de boue, désorienté par l'obscurité qui masquait sa vue et l'empêchait de distinguer les autres mangemorts, qui, il les entendait, atterrissaient tour à tour à proximité. Puis, progressivement, toutes les baguettes, ou dorénavant armes, s'allumèrent, éclairant ainsi la nuit désertée par la lune.

« Lumos » souffla Drago, illuminant lui aussi les alentours.

Il était à priori dans un petit village moldu certainement pas très peuplé, il ne savait pas où, n'avait pas pris la peine de se renseigner sur la destination et ne s'informerait jamais sur ce lieu, bientôt enfer de quelques heures. Travers pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et jeta le sort qui fit apparaître l'affreuse marque des ténèbres qui tachait le bras de tous au dessus du village. Il eut un moment de flottement, le calme avant la tempête comme une sorte de recueillement, puis, déchirant la quiétude, une maisonnette explosa déclenchant le rire de démente de Bellatrix Lestrange, heureuse de son exploit. Finalement tous se mirent à hurler, moldus et mangemorts, peur et hystérie, la folie meurtrière d'un peuple tuant l'innocence d'un autre et cela sans scrupule, aucun.

Drago courait de gauche à droite, sa robe trempée par la pluie, ses yeux blessant son âme. Chacun de ses meurtres lui déchirait le cœur et alors que la plupart des mangemorts en comptaient déjà 10 pour le même nombre de minutes, lui n'avait enlevé la vie que de trois personnes. Lorsque sa baguette se posait sur un enfant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à jeter le sort fatal et préférait la détourner vers quelqu'un de plus âgé, voir vieux, espérant vainement que cela sauverait son salut. Il évita de justesse le corps d'un moldu que Travers et Nott senior s'amusaient à se lancer et s' écrasa sur le dos dans un jardin de cendre, le souffle coupé par sa chute. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, salissant le blond angélique de ses cheveux et rampa vers la maison à qui jadis appartenait le jardin tristement détruit par les flammes et s'y engouffra. Étonnamment, elle semblait avoir assez bien tenue le coup et seule la porte avait été réduite en fumé. La demeure était décorée assez simplement, chaque chose était à sa place et aucun horrible tableau d'ancêtres ne venait salir les murs habillé d'un blanc laiteux . Drago inspecta brièvement le salon d'un coup d'oeil, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de jeter un Hominum revelio. Il ne semblait y avoir personne et en rater quelques unes ne le gênait pas du tout, au contraire. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la maison, une petite voix s'éleva derrière son dos.

« Monsieur ? »

Drago se retourna brusquement, tombant nez à nez avec un jeune garçon couvert de cendre, le regard triste, la stature frêle.

« Monsieur, aidez-moi, mes parent sont partis dehors pour se battre, ils ne sont pas revenus ! »

Le blond recula d'un pas, incertain, se sentant minuscule devant la souffrance mais aussi la grandeur que dégageait cet enfant, qui, après tout, n'avait rien demandé.

« N'as-tu pas peur que je te tue ? » l'interrogea-t-il doucement le cœur battant.

Le gamin secoua la tête, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Il paraissait si fragile.

« Vous n'avez pas le même regard que les autres. »

Alors, sans réfléchir, comme poussé par une force invisible, Drago saisit fermement le bras de l'enfant, il vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu et transplana. Deux secondes plus tard il atterrit dans la forêt entourant le Manoir Malefoy ou il était impossible de transplaner. Il chuchota de nouveau « lumos » et releva d'une main le passager clandestin, pâle comme un mort, qui s'était affalé à ses pieds.

« Dépêche-toi gamin, faut pas traîner. »

« Je m'appelle Ethan » précisa l'enfant « Et vous vous êtes quoi ? Un magicien ? »

Ethan essayait tant bien que mal de suivre son sauveur, son estomac ne s'était pas encore remis du voyage et la fatigue l'empêchait d'avancer vite. Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de marcher à grandes enjambées, il ne le montrait pas mais il était totalement paniqué. C'était n'importe quoi ce qu'il faisait là mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Soudain, il stoppa sa course, s'accroupit et tapota le sol boueux de sa baguette. D'un geste strict de la main, il ordonna à Ethan de rester loin et fit lui mit quelques pas en arrière. Puis, comme au ralentit, la terre se souleva gracieusement, laissant place à une petite cabane paraîe de lianes et de fleures de toutes couleurs. Jamais personne n'aurait pu penser que cette endroit apparti à Drago Malefoy. Il y avait même des petites fenêtres accompagnées d'aussi petits volets bleu ciel.

Drago ouvrit la minuscule porte en bois de chêne de la cabane, poussa Ethan sans ménagement à l'intérieur et s'y engouffra à son tour en veillant bien à se baisser pour ne pas se cogner la tête.

L'intérieur était étonnement immense et Ethan n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il pénétra dans un immense salon à la décoration épurée. De grands fauteuils blancs étaient maintenus en apesanteur ainsi qu'un majestueux lustre de cristal.

« Assis ! » ordonna Drago sèchement, le souffle court, le regard tourmenté.

Ethan hésita « Euh...comment ? »

Malefoy grogna et d'un coup de baguette fit redescendre les canapés qui se posèrent légèrement sur le sol.

« D'accord... » Ethan s'installa « Alors vous êtes magicien ? »

Drago se dirigea vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte les mains tremblantes, « Écoute , tu restes ici, je reviens et non je ne suis pas un magicien mais un sorcier, les toilettes c'est la porte de droite. » puis la claqua avec force, laissant l'enfant seul et interloqué. Sans perdre un instant il transplana à nouveau dans le village envahit par les mangemorts et se remit au « boulot », conscient que si il ne revenait pas avec un nombre acceptable de morts, il aurait de sérieux soucis. Une femme aux cheveux flamboyant passa en courant devant lui et il l'élimina d'un cruel Avada Kedavra.

...

Voualaaaaa :) Des avis ? Non ? :'(... Ouiiiiiiiii des reviews ! Vous êtes adorables :)

Bisoooous :*

Désolée pour les fautes :(


End file.
